Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus in which a process cartridge is mounted.
Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter, image forming apparatus), a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive drum and a process member are formed into a cartridge in an integrated manner enables a user to perform maintenance without the need of a service person. Accordingly, operability is improved. Therefore, process cartridge systems are used widely in image forming apparatuses.
Furthermore, in the process cartridge system, a configuration is proposed in which a biasing member is provided in the guide rail mounting the process cartridge, the guide rail is moved up and down to move the process cartridge up and down so as to position the cartridge in the main frame (Japanese Patent No. 4883818). In the above configuration, the operation of moving the process cartridge up and down is interlocked with the opening and closing operation of a door that is accessed to mount the process cartridge. As illustrated in FIG. 9A, by opening a link lever 90 that interlocks with the door, the guide rail 29 moves down, and in this state, the process cartridge 7 is capable of being inserted and detached in the main scanning direction. When the process cartridge 7 is mounted, the process cartridge 7 is inserted to the far side of the main body frame. Subsequently, as illustrated in FIG. 9B, when the user closes the door and the link lever 90 is pivoted, the guide rail 29 is moved up and, at the same time, the process cartridge 7 is moved up as well. In the above case, an abutment portion 45 of the process cartridge 7 is abutted against an abutment portion 38a of the main body frame and, further, the guide rail 29 moves up and applies biasing force to the process cartridge 7. In so doing, a configuration is discussed in which a lock member (not shown) is fixed to and disposed on a far-side frame portion 38 of the main body frame, and a hook-shaped portion (not shown) is provided in the process cartridge so that the lock member engages with the hook-shaped portion when the process cartridge 7 is moved up.
Engagement between the hook-shaped portion of the process cartridge 7 and the lock member accompanying the main body frame enables the locking of the process cartridge to be achieved with a simple configuration.